They Knew
by IEscapedTheCrimsonRoom
Summary: first fic - chlerek - they always knew there was something dark and sinister about being a necromancer
1. Chloe

This is my very first so please be nice-i have fixed the content

Her dreams were telling her what she really wanted…she just couldn't interpret it properly. You see there's darkness in her that she herself doesn't know she possesses. She thought she wanted him, but deep down she knew…she knew she just wanted him dead.

She was obsessed with those vibrant green eyes full of indescribable emotions…she wanted to see them twist and contort into pain, terror and fear. She was in love with his muscles, rippling, big and noticeable even through the baggy shirts. She smirked at the thought of him hiding his massive body in hopes of being less scary. Although she loves those muscles she really just wanted to see the blood, his blood drip down those massive muscles of his.

Oh, no…she isn't evil, not at all, Chloe had just given in to the cold, dead and dark powers she harboured within. Being a necromancer isn't all fun and games. It's a constant power struggle for ones sanity. That's why necromancers are so rare they often kill themselves…just like her uncle Ben.

Now see, Chloe nearly overheated at the sound of Derek's voice but the mere _thought_ of him screaming, panting and gasping in pain melted her.

Chloe, good-natured, always smiling, optimistic Chloe, she could never think such things, far too nice…to innocent. This isn't Chloe anymore, this is the necromancer. Chloe lost the battle for her mind yet stayed strong and refused to kill herself. No this was the necromancer in control now, this was death in all of her sick, twisted, demented and sadistic glory.

Chloe was gone. Derek has lost his mate, his one and only love and all Chloe-no, Death… yes… all _Death_ could think of was _Derek, _a werewolf, being slowly killed by what used to his lover, his mate. Death could only laugh at her irony. You see Death had gotten bored of sitting around all day killing off people in no special ways. So she decided to switch it up a little. **Why not take over that little necro girl? **She thought to herself**. She's powerful and a werewolf's mate…I could have fun with that…** so you see, this really isn't Chloe, this is far too mean-no, far too cruel to be Chloe.

Yet, there it was, at the back of their minds, they knew there was something unmistakeable and so familiar in her eyes that this had to be Chloe, there was no other possibility. And that's when it clicked: she had intentionally lost the fight for her sanity. She liked it no….she loves it. She loves this. The death that surrounds her; It's like her pride and joy. She doesn't want to let it go and Derek will never let _her _go…

Looks like we have two psychopaths now…JOY!

DISCLAIMER: I will admit, however reluctantly, that i dont own Darkest powers


	2. Derek

well after much consideration and a couple threats from Alter -(sweetazalea) i have decided to continue this fanfic

so now without further adieu the next chapter!

* * *

><p>His dreams were telling him the truth about her. And even then he only wanted the lies. He didn't want to see her as cold, so he held on to her warm memory.<p>

Derek will always be there to help, protect and take care of Chloe. He will always be there for her, though that's only one side of his story. The one everybody knows, it's the one they all see.

On the other side is a secret Derek is keeping from everyone. See Chloe isn't the only one with dark thoughts. She, though, had given in to her darkness. Now it was Derek's turn to give in to his own demons-well in his case his wolf…

The inner wolf in Derek beckoned and called to him to let loose, just let go. **Come on pup, let me out. You know you wanna. Come to the dark side **he laughs **we have your mate!** You can practically hear the grin in his now mischief filled sing-song-y voice. Now Derek, being the love-struck puppy he is, just couldn't refuse the idea of _being_ with his mate. So of course he gave in.

Now you can see it in his eyes, everyone can tell. There's fierceness and a cold darkness there now. But yet there's still something so completely Derek that none of them could possibly deny that he too fell into the darkness of his powers willingly. He fell and like Chloe, he lives it but he loves her.

Death and darkness together forever…GOODY!

* * *

><p>well that's that sorry it's way short and please review!<p> 


End file.
